What Goes Around Comes Around
by Jyulin
Summary: The title says it all. One shot. WARNING: Major character deaths :P


By: Looneybin :-(

Authors note: I am a big fan of Lemony Snicket. . . I don't do happy endings very much

By the way, I don't own Stargate (see what I mean, sad ending!)

He opened his eyes. Where the hell was he? Where the beep>ing hell was he? The last thing he remembered was encountering a strong resistance Jaffa. He had ordered Carter to find Daniel and take cover. After that he was hit by aZat'n'ktel blast. Now he was in dark cell with foul-smelling fungus growing down the walls, dirty water dripping from the ceiling and an assorted bunch of dead animals scattered around the room. He got up off the cold, hard floor and started pacing the perimeter of his cell.

Approaching footsteps made him jump and step back toward the far wall. A bleeping sound came from outside the door opened. Baal and two guards entered, Baal with a hand device and a Jaffa carrying a Pain Stick.

He hid his dismay behind a face of strong dislike as a third Jaffa entered, wearing nothing on this upper half and the X on his stomach showing.

Hiding the feeling of dread he conjured up his "I was so hoping never to see you again" face.

" Oh man, not you again!" he said, his voice effectively covering his fear and worry.

Ignoring this comment, Baal made his eyes glow.

"Once again, you are at my mercy."

O'Neill snorted.

Baal stabbed the Pain Stick into his gut and O'Neill cried out in pain. Baal then continued.

" It has come to my attention that your planet is becoming increasingly more advanced. Naturally, I would have wiped it out with my _superior_ weapons and ships. However, a journey such as that would take many months, even pushing the hyperdrive past 100. It pains me that I cannot, but I have to improvise. _I_ will make _you_ take out the person that has been contributing the most to your technology, asit is my second best option to me doing it."

O'Neill narrowed his eyes. "Never!"

Baal smiled an infuriating smile. "You do not yet know whom you are going to kill." He paused for asecond to make the moment more dramatic. "I believe her name is Samantha Carter."

O'Neill's jaw dropped. "Not a chance bucko," he barked, spitting on Baal's feet.

The Goa'uld was not impressed by the mere humans arrogance. "Oh but you will."

The Jaffa without a shirt on stepped forward. O'Neill didn't like where this thing was going, so he stared challengingly at Baal, his eyes clearly saying, "BITE ME".

The system lord laughed once more and reached into the Jaffa's symbiote pouch, bringing out a Goa'uld, it's eyes glowing a horrible red and making a hissing sound that got louder with every minute that passed.

"This Goa'uld is mature and is looking for a host." The snake-looking thing wriggled in Baal's grasp. "It so happens that _you_, Colonel, will be the new host."

Guards came forward, taking O'Neill's arms in a grip of iron. He struggled to no avail, watching helplessly as Baal approached, able to do nothing except trying to jerk his neck away from the symbiote. A strong hand forced his head down, exposing the back of his neck. The last thing the Colonel heard was the yell of his own voice and feeling the sharp pain of a Goa'uld biting into his neck.

Major Samantha Carter and the rest of SG-1were combing through vast amounts of trees and bush to find their CO. After experiencing many Jaffa, the Colonel had ordered her to take cover. He had been captured and dragged away. Not many Jaffa patrolled the forest anymore.

She stopped. She felt a presence. A Goa'uld was nearby. She loaded her weapon and continued to look, now managing extreme caution.

Twigs snapped behind her; she spun, readying her P-90. O'Neill was stepping cautiously toward her. She managed to smile at him, but then she discovered something. The Goa'uld she was sensing; it was him.Carter turned and ran. O'Neill failed to maintain his innocent look as she quickened her pace away from him; he was still only 25m away.But before she got any further, Colonel O'Neill took his Baretta 9mm out of it's holster and started shooting, a bullet just skimming her shoulder. Instead of continuing her running, Carter dived behind a tree. When she picked herself up and made sure she was behind the tree so not to be hit, she called "Sir, it's me! You have to fight it! Fight it!"

Now out of rounds, O'Neill reloaded his weapon P-90.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself, trying and failing to cope with the shock. She readied her P-90 once more and dared a peek out from behind the tree and took aim. O'Neill also aimed and started shooting.

From behind the tree, Carter had tears started coursing down her cheeks. "Don't make me do this, Sir!" she called.

Her words had no effect.

Having used the last of his rounds, he took out a grenade.

After a quick sniff, she leapt out from behind her shelter, took aim at her CO She fired- three times. He fell to the ground his eyes glowing that eerie gold colour.

Carter was now sobbing. "I . . . I . . .I killed him. Oh, my God k-k-killed him!"

Carter looked at the grenade he was holding. He hadn't the chance to pull the metal thing out of it. She pulled out the metal thing and looked at the bomb.

"I must at-t-tone. . ."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

She looked at the Colonel, his own blood pooling around him.

With one last sob, she looked back at the grenade.

And dropped it.


End file.
